


Washing Away Ink Daggers

by Daantjerrr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Face-Sitting, Self-Esteem Issues, Tour Bus Sex, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Niall, girlband, the poor driver is certainly not paid enough to deal with this, tour bus bed are probably not the best places to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daantjerrr/pseuds/Daantjerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Liam gets flak from a magazine about her weight, her girlfriend Niall tries to cheer her up. Or: the night the bus driver seriously started to question his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Away Ink Daggers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinexbomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/gifts).



Warm air smacked them right in the face as the door of the tour bus slit open. The lights of the American gas station were so bright that Niall almost forgot how late – or early, depending on your perspective – it was. One thing was for sure: they weren’t going to see any stars here. Though those weren’t exactly hard to come by when touring as part of the biggest girl group out there, as long as you settled with their metaphorical counterparts.

An almost deserted gas station at 4 am might not be the best place for two girls alone. Or almost alone, as the bus driver also left the vehicle to inspect her and fill her gas supplies. Yet for Niall and Liam it was one of the only places where they just could be out and about as if their lives were as ordinary as the towns they originated from. The poor fellow behind the counter might recognise them from one of the magazines he sold, but apart from that they wouldn’t be bothered. They could even pretend they were a normal couple.

The shop itself was nothing special. Harsh lights revealed the tired looks on the girl’s faces. There were some low aisles filled with candy and junk food,  a coffee automat, a magazine stand that was mainly filled with explicitly non-PG material and of course the bored staff member. He greeted them unenthusiastically. Music was playing from crackling speakers, but not loud enough to overthrow the buzzing of the air conditioner.

“You reckon Harry would like some nerds? We could throw them in his bed to wake him up,” Niall asked as they were navigating the aisles.

“Lou would kill you if you did,” Liam commented.

Niall just gave Liam a look. Some things were better left unsaid with unapproved ears so close. “How does that even fit? Those beds don’t even seem to be made for one person,” she said quietly.

“Sheer determination. I’m going to check out the magazines. Maybe they’ve written something funny for once.”

“Be sure to bring the good stuff.” Niall wiggled her eyebrows.

“Are you suggesting I get my tits fixed?”

Niall quietly finished her hoard in the food aisles. After all, you could never bring enough snacks. Certainly not on a tour with a crew this big. Food always seemed to disappear – and Niall had always thought that she was the big eater.

The checkout worker must have known they were famous. What girls drive a massive blinded tour bus in the middle of the night? Although this was America, things might be different here. He played his role brilliantly though, and didn’t comment on it. Instead he made friendly small talk with Niall while Liam was still browsing the magazines.

“What’s so great that you’re still over there, Li?” Niall asked in the end.

Liam didn’t respond. That was certainly weird. Niall excused herself and walked towards her girlfriend. She seemed to be petrified: she stood almost as still as a statue with the magazine in her trembling hands.

“What’s wrong, love?” Niall asked softly. She looked over her shoulder and immediately tore the magazine from her girlfriend’s hands. Her heartbeat rose at the sight. It was some cheap gossip magazine, nothing extraordinary, but the ink words tore through Niall like knives just like they had to Liam. “How dare they?” she exclaimed.

Smeared out over two pages there were pictures of them, pictures of Liam. Was she eating well? Was she good to herself? Because boy, she might want to watch out a bit more for those pesky calories. Look at her! Performing and touring the world was stressful enough, but Liam dear, that doesn’t simply mean you can put everything you want in your pretty little mouth. Think of your good figure! You can’t go into the _fat direction._

She put the magazine back in disgust. “Liam, listen to me. They are nutters who just want to get attention. You know our fans, they will go insane – exactly the type of reaction they are fishing for. This is not about you – absolutely not about you. It’s vile, it’s monstrous, but not about you, alright? Forget about them! You work your ass off, not only for the music and the fans, but also for your looks, because that’s how this godforsaken fucked up industry works. What do you think those vile bitches look like, those wannabe journalists? I can tell for sure that they don’t even have one percent of your beauty, Liam. Because you are beautiful, alright?”

Liam just shook her head. Tears were streaming over her cheeks and smashed apart on the white tiles.

Niall gripped her close tightly. “Ssh, come one, we’re getting back on the bus,” she said softly. She turned to the checkout man. “Don’t worry about the money, mate. Someone will come in to pay in a minute, I promise.”

Back on the bus, Niall sat Liam down immediately. “Hey, love, please don’t let it bother you. They’re just magazines. Just paper and ink. All vile words of jealous people, people who can only dream of having your life, your fans, your body. They’ll be out for about a week, and then they’ll be thrown away, rot on some garbage pile. But in a week, a month, a year you’ll still be here, shining brighter than all those bitches together. Please don’t let it bother you. You are way too beautiful for that.”

“You would still find me beautiful when I’ve been on the streets for five years without proper food or clothes or a shower. You are biased.”

“They are biased! Come on, honey. You are too bloody beautiful and talented to be hurt like this. They don’t deserve your tears! Crush them with your smile instead. I like it better when you smile.”

“But what if it’s true, Niall? Like you said: this industry is bloody superficial, it’s all about the looks, and I’m clearly not good enough. I’m not working hard enough. Look at me! I’m too fat! It’s easy for you: you’re always eating, but you won’t gain weight. Do you have any idea how it is for me? I work my butt off, but apparently it’s still not enough.”

Niall sighed. She was really starting to grow desperate. Why was Liam so bloody stubborn? “Li, please listen to me. You are absolutely gorgeous, alright? And not just that: you are also crazily talented and I don’t know anyone who works harder than you. How many nights have I seen you practicing your butt off in the dance studio while we were all playing video games? Even though you were the best of us to begin with. Please, believe me. You are amazing, and if there is anything you don’t deserve it’s being dragged down like this. So please don’t listen to them, okay? They don’t deserve your tears.”

Liam didn’t reply. She didn’t even react when Niall reached out to hear, wept away her tears and held her close. All that happened was that more tears streamed down her cheeks.

“I think I’m going to bed,” she said in the end.

“Good idea, I’m coming with you,” Niall murmured. They got up, wished the bus driver a good night and resented to the sleeping quarters in the back.

They changed in silence. They brushed their teeth in silence. Liam stood with her back to the mirror, but Niall knew better than to comment on it. In the end it was Liam who broke the silence, after softly kissing Niall goodnight. “I’m sorry. About what happened, you know. It was stupid.”

“Don’t be sorry, that’s ridiculous. You should never be sorry about the way you feel. I just meant that there is no reason to listen to them, because they were clearly wrong. I meant it, Li: you are gorgeous and talented and work so, so hard for what you want. That’s amazing. You are amazing.”

“Thank you. Good night, I guess. Where are we even supposed to be tomorrow?”

“No idea. Indianapolis?”

“No, we were there two weeks ago.”

“Oh. Well, then I guess we aren’t heading to Indianapolis then.”

“We’ll see in the morning, I guess. Good night, Niall.”

Niall just smiled. “Good night, Liam.”

Whether Liam noticed at all, Niall wasn’t sure. She just went to bed without commenting on it. Niall switched off the lights and then climbed into Liam’s bunk bed.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Liam asked immediately.

“I thought we’d try to figure out how Haz and Lou manage to,” she replied. “No, just kidding. You really don’t seriously think I’m letting you fret all night long, do you? So I’m staying right here, to remind you how awesome you are when you start to doubt it. And of course, I could do some other things as well…”

“Are you serious? The bus driver is right there!” Liam hissed angrily.

“Then you have to be very quiet, I guess. Unless of course you don’t mind to let him know how splendid you are at moaning.” Liam didn’t even need the lights to be on to see the naughty twinkle in Niall’s eyes. And she might not want to admit it just yet, but a certain spark of horniness started to glow behind her sadness and anger.

“I mean, it is a little primitive, of course,” Niall continued. “I guess I’ll have to make some changes to my original plan to fuck away all that bad self-esteem. Or maybe I could simply postpone that for a bit…”

“If you’re serious about this, why don’t you just shut up and kiss me?”

Niall immediately cut her line of thinking, smiled, and pressed her lips against Liam’s. She parted them right away, clearing the way for Niall’s teasing tongue.

The girls were already closely pressed together so they could fit on the too narrow bus bed. Niall slowly turned to move her body on top of Liam’s, allowing them a little more space. Naked legs pressed against the soft material of Liam’s pyjama trousers. An unhappy grunt escaped Niall’s mouth. “Why do you even wear those? I don’t like them, they must go.”

“Maybe if you had told me what you were up to I wouldn’t have bothered to put the on in the first place,” Liam replied.

But Niall was already stripping the fabric off, a process in which she bumped her head against the underside of her own bed above. Liam couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry. Shall I kiss the pain away?”

“That was what I was trying to do, actually. But I’m glad this seemed to have done the trick as well. Now, it seems I can get back to my own bed?”

“No way,” Liam replied, and she pulled Niall into another kiss. This one was more passionate as their feelings rose, tongues dancing a tango from mouth to mouth. It was Niall who broke the kiss, to reach down and finally free Liam from her trousers.  She tossed them behind the curtains of the bed. By the time someone would pass it to use the toilet, they would probably have heard them anyway.

On her way up she pressed a teasing kiss on Liam’s stomach. The kiss was immediately followed by some new mouth-to-mouth action, not per se to the pleasure of Liam, who would have liked more of the former. “Patience, love,” Niall just replied.

“Why are you still wearing a shirt?” Liam asked when their kiss broke.

“Why are you still wearing anything at all?” Niall replied.

“Am I in a position to change that?” Liam asked, her eyebrow risen far above.

“Luckily I am.” Quickly Niall’s hands slit under the fabric of Liam’s remaining clothes, pulling them off. A new wave of horniness washed over her as the back of her hand touched Liam’s already hard nipples. Her hands immediately tried to return to that position once she had her girlfriend out of her clothes, but Liam had a different plan.

She too pulled her girlfriend’s shirt off. Her hands wandered to her knickers, but from this position there wasn’t much she could do about that. Her leg pressed against Niall, trying to turn her around, but the other girl wouldn’t budge.

“I might take it off if you asked nicely.”

Liam thought she might be able to come if Niall would talk to her long enough with a voice as hearse as it was right now. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Take it off, please?”

“Now, I might think about it.”

“Niall, please?”

“Because you ask so sweetly.”

Liam almost cringed from pleasure when she felt how wet Niall already was. Then she really did, because Niall had picked up on her new mission again: Liam’s tits. While her hand slowly kneaded her right boob, her mouth started kissing around the left one, to quickly end up with her nipple between her teeth. She gave a little bite and then sucked for a bit, while Liam’s fingers started pressing in her back harder and harder.

Niall moved on. Kisses trailed along her shoulders, wandered over her neck and at that one spot behind her ear, whilst hands found their way down, exploring a quite different territory. Teasingly she left fingerprints all over Liam’s hips, her stomach, her legs, her thighs, but never _there_. Sure, she came close, right at the moment she hit that one perfect spot behind her ears and another time with her lips dug deep into Liam’s neck. But in the end she kept managing to avoid it masterfully.

Hands had now moved onto Liam’s arse. No – take notes, dear magazines – not a fat arse, but a perfectly formed curve. Curves were only natural, and so incredibly hot. Niall suddenly understood why those awful journalists couldn’t keep their mouths shut about Liam’s wonderful arse: had you even seen a guy with such an incredibly pair of buttocks? Exactly: they were just jealous they could never get this amazing feeling.

She hadn’t wanted to get the magazine bullcrap involved again – they had already given it far more attention that it deserved anyway – but she just had to share her theory. After all, it had to be the truth. What else could drive you to insult such an incredible arse? So she told Liam. And Liam laughed and told her that they should shut up about the that bullcrap.

“Good girl, you can finally see it,” Niall said pleased. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t show you exactly how beautiful you are, alright? For exa-“

“Niall, please, can’t you do that some other time? After you have, for example, let the bus driver know how fantastic orgasms you give.”

“Weren’t you going to be quiet?”

“I’ll try. Just get to it. I thought the whole advantage of banging girls was that they actually know where the clit it.”

Niall had clearly understood the principle of show, don’t tell. She kissed Liam again and finally let her fingers slide down. Slowly her hands stroked along the outer region, which was long slick. Teasingly her fingers crept further, until Liam’s breath stocked when they reached her clit. A little game of back and forth started, provoking a stronger reaction with each round, until Niall decided she had teased enough. By this time Liam was already shaking.

Fingers returned to ground zero. Niall’s lips had left Liam’s skin a while ago, she was just admiring how beautiful her girlfriend was this way. She bowed down again, her lips close to Liam’s ears. While her fingers kept moving, danced in their own rhythm around Liam’s clit, she started to whisper the thoughts that had been in her head this entire time.

“All this time I’ve been talking about how beautiful I think you are. You are. In fact you are absolutely gorgeous. But the most beautiful? The absolute most stunning I’ve ever seen you? That’s when you’re like this: sweating and trembling and so filled with pleasure that you look like you might explode.”

Liam’s fingernails were digging deep into the other girl’s skin right now, carving red lines on the light skin. She was close. She was so close.

“Or no – maybe there is a time when you are even more beautiful. As dazzling as a national treasure, but just for me. You know when that is, Li? Do you? It’s when you are messy haired, still sweaty, with that certain magical look in your eyes. It’s when your face is flushed and your lips are this bright brilliant pink. That moment right after. Right after you come. Right –“ Niall held her breath the last few seconds, “now.”

Liam had managed to stay quiet up to that point, but her orgasm made them sure their bus driver was awake again (though they’d probably be dead if he had fallen asleep). Reflexively she pulled Niall close as she rode through her aftershocks. It had surely been explosive enough to fling the last doubts she had after reading that horrible article miles away. New tears formed in her eyes, but this time they weren’t sad ones.

“Thank you,” she said hoarsely.

“Ssh,” Niall whispered. “You don’t think I’m done yet, do you?”

“Don’t you think you’ve traumatised the bus driver enough as it is? Besides, don’t we have a concert to perform at tomorrow?”

“It will do the rest some good to see you seriously wrecked for once. As for the bus driver, I’ve heard worse stories about the others, believe me. And you’re too gorgeous to resist. Now, shut up and let me finish.”

Liam’s further complaints were – once again – brutally kissed away. Niall almost skipped the grand tour of Liam’s upper body, just casually skimming through it this time. Instead she quickly moved down, her lips pressing softly against her inner thighs while her hands stroked her hips and arse. Soon she ran out of space though, as she hit the back of the sleeping compartment.

“This is a bit smaller than anticipated. Euhm- yeah.” She thought for a moment.

“Niall, love, can’t we just 69? That would fit, and I’ve honestly been dying to give you some.”

“No, tonight is you-time. But I might know a way. Though you have to watch out not to bump your head. Well, actually, I think the height might help…”

“Please elaborate. I can’t follow you.”

“Just sit on my face. Unless you don’t want to, then I’ll figure something else out.”

“No! No, I would love to sit on your face. Oops, did that come out wrong?”

“Not at all, love,” Niall said as she kissed Liam once more. She prolonged the kissed and slowly turned them while they were at it. “Now, go for it.”

Liam smiled shyly. She kissed Niall once more for confidence. Slowly she rose her body. With trembling hands she gripped one of the slates of the bed base for balance. She moved carefully in the too small bunk bed until she was sitting on her shins, right in front of Niall’s face. “You ready?”

“I’m ready when you are.”

“Are you sure you want this? I mean, you don’t have to do it.”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t, would I?”

She had wanted this so badly for ages. Countless nights she had dreamt of being in this position (although not in this exact place). But now she was about to fulfil her wet dream, she still hesitated. Once more she looked down at Niall. The other girl smiled. Yes, she could do this. She was finally going to do it. She grabbed the next slate and moved her body forward, until she felt Niall’s firm grip on her arse and warm tongue licking her inner lips, right up to her clit. She shuddered.

It was actually one of the best positions she had even been in. Niall did her magic, like always: the soft licks in exactly the right places that made it seem like electric shocks of pleasure were waving through her body, the teasing variation at precisely the right moments. She knew her girlfriend’s body through and through, maybe even better than Liam did herself. But now Niall didn’t have all the control she liked. No, it was Liam who had a firm grasp on the strings. She thrusted her hips into Niall’s face, rolled in slow rhythmic waves that fired up her body even more.

Her knuckles whitened around the slates as the tension in her body rose. Low moans were escaping her throat, she just couldn’t stop them. It all felt so incredibly good. Liam didn’t think she even hadn’t wanted something to stop so much in her entire life. But she felt the tension building, filling up her entire body. Even though she tried to repress it, shoo it back, it just didn’t work. The orgasm was growing and growing, kicking and screaming to get out. And it did. With a scream even louder than the first one, Liam came. She felt like she pressed her fingers right through the wood of the bed base, like she was slung away from the earth and was now spinning through outer space, like she had exploded.

When she landed back in bed, she again felt Niall’s familiar hands against her skin. “Don’t let go,” she whispered as she shove her body back into a laying position. To fit on the narrow matrass, she had to intertwine her and Niall’s legs, not to the regret of either. She folded her arms around Niall, pressed her head on her shoulder and just lay there silently.

“Did you like it?” the blonde girl asked softly after a while.

“It was absolutely fantastic. The best I’ve ever had.” She moved her head so she could look Niall in the eyes. “Really.”

“Which must say something, seeing as you’ve had me many times before.”

Liam laughed. “Idiot.” A kiss. “Did you like it as well?”

“Yeah, it was great. And you loved it, so I’d do it again without thinking.”

“Great. Let’s do it somewhere else next time though. I’m surprised we haven’t been kicked out.”

“Well, he sure heard you. But we’re still here, luckily. Not that he can make us walk or anything.”

“I don’t want to test that hypothesis, if you don’t mind.”

“Are you seriously saying I can’t make you scream like that another time tonight?”

“Yes, I am. We have a concert tomorrow! Which, may I remind you, starts in far too little time. We’re professionals, Niall. We can’t fall asleep on stage.”

“You are the professional. We just mess around and get paid several millions.”

“Niall, I’m serious!”

“I know, babe.” She kissed her girlfriend once more. “Hey, I guess we know now.”

“Know what?”

“How Haz and Lou manage.”

“Oh yeah. I guess we do. But now a new question has risen.”

“Which is?”

“How does the bus driver manage?”

Now it was Niall’s turn to giggle. “By his pay packet, I imagine.”

“You reckon he gets special bonuses for stuff like this?”

“He probably has to do with the hush money.”

“Poor fellow! We should get him something then.”

“Like a swear jar? But for fucks? A fuck jar? Or a moan jar?”

“Something like that, yes.”

“Or we could pay him in toys. Like, a nice vibrator for his wife, a cock ring for him. Or do you think he’s more into butt plugs?”

Liam laughed. “Oh you. No, he seems to quiet for that.”

 “It’s always the quiet ones. You for example.”

“Oi!”

“Don’t worry, I love it.”

“And I love you. I really do, you know that?”

“Of course I do. And I love you too, Li. I could even sing a song about it. Serenade you, you’d like that?”

“You can sing at the concert tomorrow. No, today. Which, may I remind you again, we are paid a ridiculous sum of money for, and the fans paid a fair amount to see, so we really should try to get at least some sleep.”

“Alright, my little spoon. Good night.”

“Good night, Niall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Aaaaand it’s done. Sorry it’s a bit on the short side. I actually had something quite different planned, but then (like always, actually) it turned out completely different. Thanks for the prompt, by the way, I had a lot of fun writing it! I apologise if there’s any mistakes (please tell me if there are). I tried to find a beta through several channels, but had no luck and English isn’t my first language (this is actually my first attempt at writing fiction in English).
> 
> Still, I hope you’ve enjoyed it! Daniëlle


End file.
